Ein letztes Mal
by Ildico
Summary: Auch wenn das jetztz kitschig klingt: Meine persönliche Verarbeitung der letzten Folge der dritten Staffel. You know what I mean!Nur One Shot sorry!


**Also ich weiß das man eigentlich erst eine Geschichte fertig schreiben sollte aber nach dem ich letzte Woche in ein richtiges Loch gefallen bin nach dem die letzte Folge kam musste ich irgendetwas schreiben und das was dabei heraus gekommen ist seht ihr jetzt hier. Tja wie sehr man doch an einer Figur hängen kann...**

**Viel Spass beim Lesen!!!**

* * *

**Ein letztes Mal**

Er wusste nicht wie lang er da schon so saß er konnte nur immer wieder denken, sagen, flüstern: „Nein!"

Er hielt sie in seinen Armen als ob sie nur schlafen würde doch er spürte keinen Atem nichts. Er saß einfach da und wartete. Wartete auf die Erlösung auf ein Wunder? Er wusste es selbst nicht ganz genau. Sie konnte nicht weg sein. Sie war immer da von seiner ersten Minute in Newport an war sie da. Und da lag sie doch auch. Hier vor ihm in seinen Armen.

Er streichelte ihr über die Wange und zuckte sofort wieder zurück. Wie kalt sie geworden war. So eisig kalt. Er musste sie wärmen. Doch er wusste nicht wie er war zu nichts im Stande er konnte nur da sitzen und hoffen und warten. Kein Auto kam vorbei nichts. Er war ganz alleine. Irgendwann. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren tauchte in Lichtschein auf und wurde heller. Vielleicht war das sein eigener Tod. Er würde ihn zu ihr zurück bringen. Vorsichtig stand er auf. Marissa immer noch in seinen Armen ging er langsam auf den heller werdenden Lichtschein zu.

„Marissa ich komme. Gleich sehen wir uns wieder! Gleich ist alles wieder gut, du wirst schon sehen!"

Ryan näherte sich immer weiter dem Licht. Es war so hell das er nichts mehr sah. Die Straße war weg. Es gab nur noch sie und ihn.

„Ryan was tust du da?"

„Ich komme zu dir Marissa."

Plötzlich griff jemand nach seinem Arm. Wie konnte das sein? Er dreht langsam seinen Kopf und sah in das vor entsetzen geweitete Gesicht von Sandy.

„Ryan was ist passiert?"

Langsam begann er es zu verstehen. Das Licht kam von Sandys Wagen. Er würde nicht zu ihr gehen können. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Er sank auf die Knie. Er hatte sie verloren!

„Nein!"

„Ryan sag mir bitte was passiert ist!"

Sandy hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt. Ryan konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte auch gar nicht mehr. Die Verzweiflung schüttelte ihn. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und es war ihm egal dass Sandy das sah. Alles war ihm egal. Alles außer ihr!

„Sie ist weg. Sandy weg! Ich wollte Hilfe holen und sie wusste es. Sie wusste dass es vorbei ist und hat mir nichts gesagt."

Sandy berührte leicht Marissas Arm. Sie war schon ganz kalt.

„Ryan wie lang sitzt du schon hier?"

„Sie ist weg. Einfach so. länger als ein Jahr Sandy viel länger!"

„Komm wir müssen euch ins Krankenhaus bringen."

„Nein es ist zu spät hör mir doch zu es ist einfach vorbei!!!"

„Ich weiß weist du was am besten ich hole einen Krankenwagen."

Sandy ging zurück zum Auto.

„Hallelujah...hallelujah..."

Ryan begann leise zusingen. Marissa hatte an dem Abend im Musterhaus gesagt das Lied würde sie an ihn erinnern. Er hatte es schon ganz vergessen gehabt doch jetzt konnte er sich an den ganzen Text erinnern. Er drückte sie an sich und wiegte leicht vor und zurück.

„Hey gleich kommt jemand."

Sandy kam sich hilflos vor er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. So wartete er einfach neben seinem Sohn. Krankenwägen halfen immer das musste einfach auch in diesem Fall so sein!

„Denkst du es geht ihr gut... dort wo sei ist?"

„Bestimmt."

„Sie fühlt sich so kalt an Sandy so kalt. Warum hat sie nichts gesagt? Warum konnte ich ihr nicht helfen warum?"

„Ryan es war nicht deine Schuld! Du konntest ihr nicht mehr helfen niemand hätte das gekonnt."

Das hoffte er zumindest alles. Was war nur passiert. Er hatte sofort erkannt dass Marissa nicht mehr zu helfen war. Nach einer Zeit die ihm wie Jahre vor kam, kam endlich der Krankenwagen. Sie luden ohne viele Fragen angesichts Ryans Zustand Marissa und ihn ein und Sandy folgte ihnen zum Krankenhaus. Ryan wurde untersucht aber abgesehen von ein paar Kratzern und einem Schnitt am Arm ging es ihm gut.

„Sandy wo ist sie was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?"

„Ganz ruhig sie ist im Leichenschauhaus."

„Nein was tut sie dort? Dort wird sie frieren ich weiß es wir müssen sie dort raus holen."

Ryan sprang von dem Behandlungstisch noch ganz benommen von der Betäubung an seinem Arm.

„Ryan sie ist an einem Ort wo sie nie wieder friert. Komm wir gehen erst mal nach Hause der Arzt hat gesagt das wäre das beste.

„Ja aber..."

Ryan hatte keine Kraft mehr das hielt er einfach nicht aus keiner verstand dass er etwas für sie tun musste. Aber er hatte einfach nicht mehr genug Energie so lies er sie Schultern fallen und nickte nur resignierend. „Komm." Sandy legte einen Arm und seine Schulter und gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus.

„Oh mein Gott wie geht es dir Liebling ist alles in Ordnung?"

Kirsten kam auf ihren Sohn zugestürmt und umarmte ihn wild. Ryan blickte kurz zu Sandy und dieser schüttelte den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er ihnen noch nichts gesagt hatte.

„Ja mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

Beruhigte Ryan seinen Mutter.

„Komm Kirsten gehen wir erst einmal rein dann werden wir euch alles erzählen. Sind Seth und Summer da?"

„Ja sie sind vor einer Stunde oder so heimgekommen und wollte n wissen wo Ryan ist." „Gut also gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer."

An die folgenden Stunden konnte Ryan sich nur noch Ausschnitt weise erinnern. Alles saßen sie um ihn herum und er musste erzählen was passiert war. Nie würde er Summers Gesicht vergessen nie Seth' blankes Entsetzten. Summer wie sie den Kopf herum warf den Mund weit zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Kirsten wie sie an Sandy gelehnt schluchzte. Keiner konnte es glauben. Seth war zu nichts mehr im Stande. Er schüttelte immer und immer wieder nur den Kopf.

„Warum wollte ich sei nicht umarmen warum nur?"

Summer wie sie auf einmal ohnmächtig zusammen sackte und Kirsten fast froh über die Ablenkung sich um sie kümmerte. Das alles sah er wie im Zeitraffer. In seinem Kopf hatte sich eine unglaubliche Leere ausgebreitet und fraß alles seien Gedanken und seine Gefühlt. Sein ganzer Körper war wie betäubt. Plötzlich schüttelte ihn jemand.

„Ryan, hey Ryan!"

Er wehrte sich er wollte in diesem Trance ähnlichem Zustand bleiben es fühlte sich irgendwie richtig an.

„Ryan Julie ist da!"

Vor Ryans Augen begannen die Farbkleckse wieder Gestalt an zunehmen und er sah wieder klar. Vor ihm stand Julie Cooper und neben ihr Kaitlin. Ryan sah sie an und Julie schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Sie wusste nicht warum aber irgendetwas sagte ihr was dieser Blick bedeutete.

„Ist sie?"

Sandy nickte.

„Oh mein Gott Mum!"

Kaitlin schlang die Arme um ihre Mutter. Ryan sah erneut ein Szenario absoluter Verzweiflung vor sich. Wie konnte die Welt sich jetzt noch weiter drehen. Wie konnte er weiter leben ohne sie? Er wusste das es nie wieder eine Zeit geben würde in der er glücklich sein würde.

Die Bilder des heutigen Abend würden ich sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen. Nie würden sie wieder zu viert hier im Haus sitzen und Playstation spielen nie wieder. Das alles wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar als alle auf ihn zukamen um ihn zu umarmen. Mehr als Halt für sich selbst gedacht. Er sah sie alle. Alle die verzweifelten Gesichter und die Hoffnungslosigkeit die sich in ihnen zeigte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Dady was ist warum hällst du hier an? Wir wollten doch zum Strand!"

"Gleich Marissa ich möchte nur kurz aussteigen gleich geht's weiter."

Ryan stieg aus dem Auto und betrat vorsichtig die Straße.Er mussste einfach noch einmal hier her kommen ein letztes Mal! Was für ein Gefühl wieder hier zu sein. Hier hatte sie gestanden. Genau hier. Hier hatten sie sich zum ersten mal gesehen. Für sei war er wer sie wollte. Er hatte diesen Satz nie vergessen genau so wenig wie sie. Langsam sah er die Auffahrt hoch. Eine wahre Flut von Erinnerungen strömte auf ihn ein. Aus dem Haus der Coopers kam ein Mädchen heraus. Ryan schätze sie auf ungefähr sechzehn.

Er kannte die Leute nicht die hier wohnten seine Eltern waren sehr bald nach dem er auf College gekommen war um gezogen. Es war dass erste mal nach jenem Abend dass er hier stand. Das Mädchen hielt an und schaute ihn an und es traf ihn wie ein Blitz.

„Marissa?"

„Meinen sie mich?"

Ryan konnte nur nicken.

„Tut mir leid sie haben mich wohl verwechselt."

„Oh."

Ryan konnte es gar nicht glauben dass er ein wild fremdes Mädchen angesprochen hat. In diesem Moment kam ein Auto und hielt genau vor ihnen an. Am Steuer saß ein Junge und nickte Ryan höflich zu bevor er seine Freundin begrüßte und die beiden weg fuhren. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Hey geht es dir gut?"

„Ja alles ok."

Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau um und sah dass auch Marissa ausgestiegen was.

„Dad kommst du jetzt?"

„Ja ich denke schon."

Noch ein letztes Mal drehte sich Ryan zu der Stelle um an der sie gestanden hatten vor so vielen Jahren und er hätte schwören können dass jemand ihn fragte:

„Wer bist du?"

Ryan grinste in sich hinein und murmelte:

„Für dich bin ich wer du willst!"

**So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ihr könnt mir je ien Review dalassen!**


End file.
